Josh and Donna: Disaster Relief
by tennesseegirl2014
Summary: Summary: Events of Disaster Relief, Separation of Powers, and Shutdown dealing with Josh's "punishment" for loosing the senator from Idaho.


**Josh and Donna: Disaster Relief, Separation of Powers, Shutdown**

**Summary: Events of Disaster Relief, Separation of Powers, and Shutdown dealing with Josh's "punishment" for loosing the senator from Idaho. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own West Wing**

**0000**

Donna Lyman walked over to where her husband was sitting in the mural room after his Birthday party. He was starring off into space arm slung across the the back of the couch, looking depressed. She sat down, her back to his arm/

"Hey." she said

"Hey." said Josh, running a hand over her hair, then laying his arm back on the couch.

"You looked like you actually had a little fun." said Donna. Josh smiled softly.

"Yeah a little bit. Nice to feel some support. But we'll see if it last till' morning." said Josh, the smile slipping from his face.

"Let's go home." said Donna, patting his leg and then standing. Wordlessly, Josh stood and followed her to his office.

**0000**

"I have another present for you when we get home, if you're interested." said Donna, running her fingers across his thigh. Josh bit his bottom lip.

"Maybe." said Josh, resting his hand on top of hers.

"The…endorphins…they might make you feel better." said Donna softly.

"Donna..honey. I'm fine. Really. But I'm more than happy to open my present when we get home." said Josh.

Donna laughed. "Ok" she said, squeezing his hand.

**0000**

"Good morning handsome." said Donna, as Josh walked out of their room fresh from a good nights sleeps, and a shower.

"Hi." said Josh. walking up to Donna and giving her her a kiss.

"Mmm..you smell good." said Donna, leaning in for another kiss. Next thing Donna knew she was pinned against the refrigerator.

"Josh.." whispered Donna as he moved to kiss her neck.

"Mhmm?" mumbled Josh between laying kisses on her neck.

"We've gotta go."

"Yeah. There's just something about that black suit thats irrrrrrrrestistable." said Josh, kissing her neck one more time before pulling back.

"You're Tuesday suit is quite irresistible as well. Speaking of which, it's Monday." said Donna, handing him his coffee.

"Just felt like it." said Josh, wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked out the door. Donna smiled, she was happy to have her confident Josh back, she just hoped it would last.

**0000**

"Confident Josh" didn't stick around very long. After dozens and dozens of "hang in there" type messages, Josh had finally got called into Leo's office. Donna sat anxiously at her desk, waiting for him to come back.

"Donna." her head snapped up when she heard her name. Josh motioned her into his office. She got up and quickly walked over.

"Close the door babe." said Josh as he sat down in his chair. Donna closed the door then turned to face him.

"What happened?" she asked, walked over to his desk and sat down on it.

"First, relax, we still have jobs." said Josh

"I wasn't worried about that. That would be a low blow." said Donna "What did Leo say?"

"Basically, he told me I had too much work and is scaling my portfolio back. In other words, I'm in the dog house not allowed to do anything important until further notice." said Josh. Donna stood from the desk and walked over to sit down in his lap. Normally, the work place PDA was kept a a minimum and this was way over the top, but Josh wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, burying his face in her hair. Donna snuggled contently in his lap, softly tracing patterns on his chest.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I know. I love you too." said Josh into her hair, then pulling back to kiss the top of her head.

**0000**

Several days later, Donna walked into Josh's office to give him something, but stopped mid sentence when she noticed Josh starring off at the wall, looking about ten seconds from tears.

"Sweetie?" asked Donna, closing the door behind her. He didn't look at her. Donna walked over to behind his chair and wrapped her arms around around his neck.

"What's wrong?" asked Donna. Josh sighed and rested his hand on top of her.

"Leo called me in again. Apparently the entire DNC, GOP, and everyone else in the world hates me and wants me gone. And Angela is here to take over some of my responsibilities." he said softly. Donna sighed and hugged his neck tighter.

"It will be ok Josh." said Donna, kissing the top of his head. There was a knock on Josh's door. He took a deep breath as Donna let go of his neck.

"Come in." he called, his voice remarkably steady. Ryan, the intern, poked his head in.

"Donna, Leo want's you."

**0000**

"Leo! I can't do this!"

"Well, I'm afraid you're gonna have to."

"Leo! I can't just sit in his meetings as his replacement. I'm his wife!"

"You're also his assistant."

"I'm his wife first! And this isn't in my job description."

"Donna if you can't be an assistant, then we need to find Josh one."

"Leo, you've been like a father to Josh. Don't you think he's been punished enough?" said Donna, before turning on her heel and walking out of the room.

**0000**

Donna walked into Josh's office, and shut the door hard behind her. Josh jumped.

"Donna?" asked Josh, standing up and walking towards his wife, who was leaning against his door , eyes closed and tears threatening to spill over.

"Leo…want's me to act as your replacement in your meetings…That puts me in such a weird position…I don't want to…but Leo told me if I can't be an assistant…" Donna trailed off.

"What?" asked Josh, reaching out and stroking her hair.

"He'd find you a new assistant." she said softly, dropping her head. Donna didn't have to be looking at Josh to see his anger flare. He started to walk out, but Donna grabbed him around the waist.

"Josh no.." she whimpered.

"Where does he get off making those kinds of threats!" his voice cracking at the end.

"Josh.." she whispered, before the two melted into each others arms, letting out days of frustration, worry, guilt, and anger; and each taking comfort in the other's presence.

**0000**

Thirty minutes later, Josh and Donna had curled up best they could in Josh's desk chair, their breathing had returned to normal, and the redness in their eyes had subsided. But neither was ready- or wanted-to leave the comfort of each others. There was a soft knock and Josh's door that irrupted them. Donna started to sit up, but Josh's pulled her back into his lap and encouraged her to lay her head back on his shoulder.

"Come in." said Josh. Leo walked in. Neither Josh or Donna moved.

"Can I talk to you two?" he asked.

"Of course." said Josh

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. Donna I know that was a awkward position to put you in, and Josh I know we've been hard on you."

"Thank's Leo." said Donna, standing and walking over to him with Josh on her heels. Donna hugged Leo and Josh shook his hand. Things were finally beginning to get better.

**0000**


End file.
